Fantasy
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva and McGee engage in a little fantasy. McGee/Ziva.


**Title: **Fantasy**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,272 **  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: ** **  
Parings:** Ziva/McGee.  
**Summary: **Ziva and McGee engage in a little fantasy.

_**Fantasy**_

The conversation had started off innocently enough, well as innocent as conversations with Abby about sex could start. They were all a little tipsy having polished off the bottle of expensive wine that Ziva had brought to Palmers and Breena's 4th of July/lets-celebrate-our-marriage-because-you-missed-it-due-to-a -terrorist barbeque, which was held at Gibbs' house because the newlyweds lived in an apartment without a garden.

"Come on," Abby slurred, "Tell us about Timmy McGee fantasy,"

The fantasies they were talking about were sexual ones, and McGee was rather relieved that Tony was not a part of this conversation; he instead had claimed the grill and was trying to teach Palmer how to flip a patty. Which the others found odd since a barbeque had not been a part of his childhood spent in the Hamptons and boarding schools which cost as much as McGee's college education.

"Maybe he does not want to share," Ziva replied jumping to her lovers defence. Their relationship was still new and undefined. They had found each other in the early Spring the light of Ray's lies and betrayal and had slowly forged a path together. While those three words or words to that affect had not yet been uttered, both were certain they did indeed love each other.

"Why don't you?" Abby responded changing tactics. She and Tony had both noticed the change in their friends and wanted to get to the cause of their closeness. The possibility of her friend and former boyfriend sleeping together, which Tony had jokingly suggested did not perturb her, she would simply like disclosure. "What is your fantasy? Doing it on the beach?"

"Been there done that," Ziva responded with a chuckle making Abby's eyes light up as she begged for further explanation. "I grew up in a seaside city remember. I do not think I would do it again though, sand gets in some interesting places."

McGee placed his hand on her lap, resting it on the jersey knit of her purple dress. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, sex on the beach had never appealed to him. Under the table her hand grabbed his.

_**XXX**_

"Do you really not have a sexual fantasy?" Ziva asked as they got undressed in her bedroom. They had both drunk too much at the party, so had shared a cab home. Ziva's apartment had been closest to Gibbs; house, so it was hers they had ended up at.

McGee did not respond. He did not understand why Ziva was pushing the issue. They had an exciting sex life, didn't they?

"Maybe, I could dress up like one of those characters from that show on the spaceship," she cried as she pulled the dress over her head.

"That's not my fantasy," he declared, it had been once, but a former girlfriend had done it for him and kind of ruined it.

"What is?" she asked as she stood in her bedroom in just her underwear. He cursed himself, how had he not noticed she did not have a bra underneath her dress.

"Ziva," he warned.

"Try me," she begged as she placed his MIT t-shirt over her. How had he not noticed she had claimed that either? The t-shirt covered her thighs, so she slid her panties down her olive-skinned legs. "I assure you, I have heard it all. I used to work Malachi ben-Gidon remember."

McGee didn't. His interactions with the other Israeli, whom Ziva had never confirmed or denied being her lover when she was an operative, had been short and sex, had not been a topic of conversation between the two men.

"You'll laugh," McGee whispered as Ziva pulled back the sheets. It was much too hot for a duvet but Ziva still slept in a blanket, while had only needed a sheet.

"I promise not to laugh," Ziva responded as she moved close to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He whispered it into her ear.

"Oh," she responded, it was not the most outlandish fantasy she had heard about. She had been a little surprised by how cliché it was, having expected to hear something more medevil or related to his fantasy games come from his lips. His fantasy was actually rather doable. In fact as they drifted off to sleep that night she began planning how she would pull off his fantasy.

_**XXX**_

The fantasy talk was forgotten by the next morning. The pair went about their day, reclaiming cars and running errands while trying to ignore that pounding in their heads.

That evening Ziva appeared at his apartment dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a MIT hoodie that was zipped up just enough to ensure she could not be arrested for indecent exposure. Her chocolate curls were pulled into a high pony tail that bounced as she walked into his apartment.

"Ziva," he whispered as she pulled him close to her, "I thought we were going to have a night apart,"

"Let's go for a drive," she whispered seductively, licking her lips as she grabbed his hand.

It was when reached a secluded car park and McGee realised what she was doing. She had not only listened to his fantasy, she was going to let him live it. Any doubt he had that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, was quickly absolved.

His fantasy had been one he had since his high school days; he wanted to drive a girl somewhere secluded and have sex in the back of his car. It was something he had never done in high school or college, and something most girlfriends had dismissed as dumb. In truth, he did not understand why it was his fantasy, maybe it was too many years as a teenage shut it. Maybe, it was too many dumb high school movies. Maybe, it was wanting what he never had. Of course he now had what he wanted, a smokin' hot girlfriend who one day if she consented, he would make his wife.

The questioning of his motives disappeared as Ziva parked up and unzipped her hoddie just a tiny bit. Oh god, the woman was trying to kill him, he thought as she suggested they move to the back seat.

He was fumbling with a condom when there was a knock on the window. Though Ziva was on a long-term contraceptive, so condoms had stopped being a part of their sex life, once they were both declared disease-free, the condom had been part of the fantasy and it wouldn't hurt. The condom proved to be his downfall. Damn, why did they have to be so fiddly.

There was another knock, followed by a flash of a flashlight, which startled Ziva. She pulled the blanket over her, in order to make herself decent and rolled down the window. A cop stood with a smirk on his face.

"All right kids," he muttered repeating an oft-repeated sentence, the car park was particularly popular with young people. He turned to look at the couple, who surprisingly were much older than he expected. Though, they were not the first over-twenty five couple whom he had caught. He had caught many adulterers and parents who came to the car park to have sex.

"Officer," Ziva responded her accent thick.

"You can't park here," the officer repeated trying to hold back the laughter that always followed catching people going at it in the car park. "Go home."

And the pair of them dressed and scurried back home. Next time they engaged in fantasies it would be the type that could happen in one of their bedrooms.


End file.
